


Don't You See?

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Minor Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quidditch is the leading cause of homosexuality, a study by Molly Weasley shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You See?

Two men stood outside the Burrow. They were dressed in black, with their hands on their wands, and with grim, resigned expressions.

"Ready?" one asked the other.

"Only if you are," he replied.

Slowly, the first man pulled his wand arm out of his robes pocket and stuck it out into the air between the two men. The second man, who stood to the first's right, reluctantly dropped his wand back into his pocket, and grasped the first man's hand. He held the man's hand for a long moment, rubbing his thumb against the first man's knuckles, then let go. Their hands dropped once again and Harry Potter knocked on the Burrow's door.

x

"Harry! Lovely to see you!" Mrs. Weasley announced, opening the door and pulling Harry into a long hug. "We don't see you at all these days." After a long moment, she turned to Harry's companion. "Hello Mr. Wood."

"Please." Oliver coughed. "Call me Oliver. Everyone does." Even though the last time they had met, when he introduced himself as the manager for the team Harry flew on, Mr. Wood had been entirely appropriate.

"Yes, I suppose they do," Mrs. Weasley agreed, giving him a certain look that Oliver hadn't gotten from a mother figure since the age of three. He was over six foot tall, but he could almost feel the baby talk coming back. "Well, come in, both of you."

She led them to an offshoot corner of the kitchen, a place Percy might have called a dining room, where Mr. Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley already sat. Harry tried not to feel slighted when he noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already started eating, even though he and Oliver were only five minutes late. They had spent too long packing up Quidditch equipment at the Diagon Alley official Quidditch pitch, mostly because Harry was dawdling and Oliver was reluctant to go. He didn't want Harry's feelings to be hurt once again. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had taken their new relationship badly enough the first time.

Luna and Ginny's plates were empty, but with the way they were trading glances from opposite corners of the table, Harry felt that their plates were empty for a reason other than compassion.

"Now, Oliver, why don't you sit down in that empty space next to Luna?" Mrs. Weasley said, pushing Oliver towards the other side of the table. "Harry, you can—" Harry sat down in the empty chair that was set just a little too closely to Ginny's, "—oh good, you've already sat down."

Ginny turned to him, blushing and angry. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize they were going to be like this. I thought— When they finally invited us to dinner, that maybe they'd—"

Harry patted her shoulder. "It's okay," he said, even though they both knew it wasn't. "How are you? The Harpies?"

Ginny smiled widely, but even then it was strained. "We're playing better than ever; you'll have to watch your back, Mr. Puddlemere United. We might just win regionals while you and Oliver are distracted," she teased, throwing Oliver a wink.

x

"Luna," Oliver said with resignation, nodding at Harry's friend.

"Oliver. There's a nargle pooping on your head, did you know?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled encouragingly in his and Luna's interaction.

Oliver inwardly groaned and resigned himself to an evening of putting up with Loony Lovegood. The things he did for his boyfriend...

x

Soon, dinner was almost over, and Harry prepared himself for the attack. He noticed Ginny steeling herself too, and squeezed her hand in encouragement. Mrs. Weasley, who sat to Ginny's right, crowed in delight.

"There you two, don't you remember what a wonderful couple you were?"

Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement. "Harry, Ginny, I understand you've had relationship problems—"

"My relationship with Oliver is going swell, sir—"

"—but I beg you to remember the feelings you still have for one another. Ever since you dropped out of the Auror program and started playing Quidditch, and since you followed him in, Ginny, you two have been acting unlike yourselves."

"Mum, I'm dating Luna. Harry's dating Oliver. We broke up ages ago."

"Please believe me, I have no feelings towards for your daughter."

"It's all the fault of Quidditch! Ever since you've started playing that game, you've gone— You've gone—" Molly paused, unable to say the word.

"Gay?" Ginny supplied.

"Not to mention, your relationship with Oliver, Harry, is unethical. He's your boss for Merlin's sake."

"I can't believe you!" Ginny cried. "Why can't you just accept our feelings?"

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said consolingly, "your feelings are wrong. You're confused because of all this Quidditch business."

Ginny looked down, trying to fight off her tears. "If that's the way you feel, I'm leaving."

"Where are you going to go?" Molly asked.

"Ginny, just stay so we can work this out," Arthur pleaded.

"I'm going to stay with Luna for a while."

"You can't—"

"Yes, I can. Let's go, Luna." The two left the Burrow while the Weasley parents turned to Harry and Oliver.

"I think we should go," Harry murmured, pulling Oliver with him. "Thank you for dinner."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched them go, wishing they knew when their children had become strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
